love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love marginal
Love marginal is the first single sung by Printemps, a sub-unit under μ’s. The group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, and Hanayo Koizumi. The respective solo versions for each character are included in Kotori, Honoka, and Hanayo's solo albums, and the full group version is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Miki Fujisue, and arranged by Miki Fujisue and Kōji Matsuzaka. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4812)' 'CD' #Love marginal #sweet&sweet holiday #Love marginal (Off Vocal) #sweet&sweet holiday (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis= Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no naka de wa Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no Setsunaku hashiru omoi Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai Sore ga dekiru nara Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu Toiki de kaitari shinai Aoku tomei na watashi ni naritai Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki Dare ni mo kizukaretakunai yo Kokoro tomei na watashi o kaeshite Tomodachi nano ni anata ga suki da to Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai Himitsu kakaete mado ni motareta Nagareru keshiki kawaru koto hitosuji no namida Akubi no furi de gomakashite miru Uwamuite soto o nagame Soba ni iru kara tsuraku naru Yasashi sugiru no to Ano ko ga hanasu anata no kuse o Shitteru koto ga tsurai Itsuka musubareru yume o mitaku naru Koibito tachi wa hikiau mono da to Kattena negai kurushi nozomi Dare ni mo kidzukaretakunai no Kokoro musubareru yume ga mitakatta Koibito tachi no shiawase te ni suru Katte na negai gomen ne kitto Watashi dake no hisoka na Love marginal Saisho deatta ano hi ga ima mo kienai Doushite kioku no naka de kagayaiteru no? Aoku tomei na watashi ni naritai Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki Dare ni mo kizukaretakunai yo Kokoro tomei na watashi o kaeshite Tomodachi nano ni anata ga suki da to Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai Himitsu kakaete mado ni motareta |-| Kanji= 先に乗るねと微笑んだ電車のなかでは くちびる少しふるえているの 切なく走る想い 気持ちだけでも伝えたい それができるなら 硝子に指で名まえをひとつ 吐息で書いたりしない 青く透明な私になりたい 友達のままであなたの前で 隠しきれない 胸のときめき 誰にも気付かれたくないよ こころ透明な私を返して 友達なのにあなたが好きだと 隠しきれない 忘れられない 秘密かかえて窓にもたれた 流れる景色変わること一筋の涙 あくびのふりで誤魔化してみる 上向いて外を眺め 側にいるからつらくなる 優しすぎるのと あの娘が話すあなたの癖を 知ってる事がつらい いつか結ばれる夢を見たくなる 恋人達は引き合うものだと 勝手な願い 苦しい望み 誰にも気付かれたくないの こころ結ばれる夢が見たかった 恋人達のしあわせ手にする 勝手な願い ごめんねきっと 私だけのひそかな Love marginal 最初出会ったあの日がいまも消えない どうして記憶の中で輝いてるの? 青く透明な私になりたい 友達のままであなたの前で 隠しきれない 胸のときめき 誰にも気付かれたくないよ こころ透明な私を返して 友達なのにあなたが好きだと 隠しきれない 忘れられない 秘密かかえて窓にもたれた |-| English= With a smile, I say "I'll go on ahead" and get on the train My lips quiver slightly As painful emotion runs through me If I could just tell you my feelings I wouldn’t sigh and do things like write That single name on the glass with my finger I wish I could become crystal clear As I stand in front of you as your friend This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-- I don’t want anyone to notice it Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t forget about it With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window As the scenery streaming by changes, tears come trickling down I play it off by pretending to yawn And look up to gaze outside Having you near me is painful You're just too kind Knowing you've made a habit of talking to that girl Is breaking my heart Someday, I want to dream about being tied together The way lovers are drawn to one another It's my selfish desire, my painful wish I don’t want anyone to notice it I wanted to dream about our hearts being tied together Obtaining the happiness that lovers have My selfish desire -- I'm sorry, without a doubt This secret, marginal love will remain mine alone The day we first met won’t fade away even now Why does it continue to sparkle within my memories? I wish I could become crystal clear As I stand in front of you as your friend This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-- I don’t want anyone to notice it Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t forget about it With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window Gallery Single Scans= Printemps Love marginal Back Cover.jpg Printemps Love Marginal Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Printemps Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi